Often, an event occurs involving one or more vehicles. Numerous entities may be involved in the aftermath of an event, elongating the process of restoring the environment in which the event occurs. For example, one or more additional vehicles are often drawn to an event to clear and/or repair damage to the vehicles and/or environment. Currently, the vehicles involved in the event, or in the vicinity, do little to impact such restoration and instead are a burden on the restoration process